gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Complications
|todo = Đến căn nhà. Tìm một lối vào căn nhà. Hạ người làm vườn. Lấy lại chiếc xe. Chở chiếc xe đến nơi buôn bán. Tông vào cửa sổ'nơi buôn bán.' Hạ gục Simeon. Quay trở lại nơi buôn bán trước khi cảnh sát phát hiện. (nếu bỏ đánh tay đôi) |location = Premium Deluxe Motorsport, Los Santos |fail = Wasted Busted Cuộc giao dịch của Simeon bị hỏng Simeon chết Nơi buôn bán bị phá hoại Cư dân trong nhà phát hiện Cư dân trong nhà bị đánh hoặc giết Phương tiện bị phá hủy Franklin không làm theo yêu cầu của Michael Cảnh sát phát hiện Michael bỏ trốn. |reward = Có thể chơi nhân vật Michael Biệt thự của Michael Câu lạc bộ thoát y Rạp chiếu phim Khu hội chợ Golf Quần vợt Michael De Santa ở chế độ nhân vật Director Mode. |protagonists = Franklin Clinton Michael De Santa |unlocks = Father/Son |unlockedby = Repossession |target = Cướp chiếc xe Karin BeeJay XL từ nhà của Michael (Franklin) Hạ gục Simeon Yetarian (Michael)}} Compalications là nhiệm vụ cuối cùng trong Grand Theft Auto V được giao cho nhân vật chính Franklin Clinton bởi đại lý xe hơi Simeon Yetarian. Nhân vật chính Michael De Santa cũng có thể chơi được ở cuối nhiệm vụ. Nhiệm vụ Khi Franklin đến đại lý xe hơi của Simeon. Thấy ông đang giao dịch với một vị khách hàng là ông Kenneth ở bãi đậu xe phía trước cửa đại lý. Simeon ra lệnh cho Franklin trộm một chiếc Karin BeeJay XL màu vàng mà Jimmy De Santa đã mua nhưng trễ hẹn trả tiền, Simeon nghĩ một người ăn bám ba mẹ như Jimmy có thể sẽ phá hỏng chiếc xe nếu họ không mau chóng thu hồi. Simeon yêu cầu Franklin đến ngôi biệt thự của gia đình Michael trên đồi Rockford Hill để lấy chiếc xe về cho hắn để gã cho thuê lại với giá cao hơn (Jimmy De Santa là con của nhân vật chính thứ hai Michael De Santa). Franklin đang đến nhà của Michael thì đột nhiên Simeon gọi điện thoại, thể hiện sự giận dữ của mình sau khi không lấy được chiếc xe máy Bagger từ nhiệm vụ trước đó, Franklin xin lỗi gã và được gã ta chỉ dẫn cách đột nhập. Khi đến nơi, Franklin đánh gục người làm vườn, lẻn trốn vào nhà của Michael. Franklin cần phải đi vào ngôi nhà một cách lén lút để tránh bị cư dân xung quanh và người trong nhà phát hiện. Franklin trèo qua cửa sổ, đi qua nhà bếp, bước vào hầm xe để trộm trong khi hai người con của Michael là Jimmy và Tracey đang cãi nhau, còn vợ của Michael thì đang mải mê tán tỉnh với huấn luyện viên quần vợt của mình. Franklin đột nhập thành công và lái xe ra khỏi nhà của Michael trở về cho đại lý. Franklin gọi điện cho Simeon để thông báo tin vui, khi tắt điện thoại thì Michael, người giấu mình trong ghế sau của xe, sẵn chĩa một khẩu súng vào đầu Franklin, Franklin mới nhận ra là Michael đã phát hiện ra anh và ngụy trang mình ở hàng ghế sau chờ thời cơ anh hành động. Franklin cố gắng giải thích rằng mình chỉ là nhân viên thu hồi nợ, đang cố gắng lấy lại chiếc xe do con trai của Michael phá hợp đồng với người chủ của mình. Michael thấy được sự trung thành của Franklin và đề nghị để ông tự lo chuyện giữa ông và người chủ của anh, chỉ yêu cầu Franklin lao chiếc xe vào đại lý khi đến nơi, không có nhiều sự lựa chọn, Franklin đã làm theo, anh được Michael trả cho một khoản hậu hĩnh nhờ hành động dũng cảm này. Sau đó Michael dạy cho Simeon một bài học bằng những cú đấm của mình, vạch trần bộ mặt lừa đảo đáo của gã. Kết thúc nhiệm vụ Franklin và Lamar sẽ bị Simeon sa thải cộng thêm những lời không lấy gì làm vui vẻ qua điện thoại. Hướng dẫn thực hiện nhiệm vụ * Đến ngôi nhà của Michael Đi theo theo chỉ dẫn của GPS, trên đường đi Simeon sẽ gọi điện thoại trách móc người chơi (Franklin) sau đó chỉ cách đột nhập vào nhà của Michael. * Tìm cách đột nhập vào ngôi nhà. Trèo qua cánh cổng nhỏ cách xa lối cửa chính sẽ thấy một người làm vườn cắt cỏ ở khu vườn phía trước. hạ ngục hắn. Để có được huy chương vàng, hãy bật chế độ đột nhập và nhấn nút cận chiến khi đứng sau người làm vườn. Trèo lên chiếc xe bán tải Bison, từ đó lên trên mái nhà và chui qua cửa sổ mở vào phòng tắm. Tìm xe Khi bạn đã vào nhà, hãy bật chế độ đột nhập sau đó xuống cầu thang để đến nhà để xe, cẩn thận tránh bị phát hiện. * Quay trở lại Premium Deluxe Motorsport (đại lý xe) Khi bạn đã tìm thấy nhà để xe và ô tô, hãy lái nó, cửa gara sẽ tự mở ra. Lái về đại lý. Franklin sẽ gọi cho Simeon và nói với hắn về tin vui. Khi cuộc gọi điện thoại ngắn kết thúc, Michael, trốn ở ghế sau của xe, sẽ xuất hiện và bắt Franklin làm con tin. Tiếp tục lái xe dừng ở trước phía trước đại lý. Michael sẽ hướng dẫn anh lái xe qua cửa kính trước của phòng trưng bày. Làm như vậy theo hướng dẫn, sẽ kích hoạt một đoạn cắt cảnh ngắn. * Đánh bại Simeon Người chơi sẽ được điều khiển Michael. Làm theo hướng dẫn trên màn hình để đánh bại Simeon. Nếu người chơi muốn có huy chương vàng cho nhiệm vụ này, hãy đảm bảo rằng Simeon không đánh trúng Michael. Sau khi đánh bại anh ta đủ, cutscene cuối cùng sẽ kích hoạt đoạn cắt cảnh cuối cùng, trong đó Michael đặt câu hỏi về thỏa thuận giữa đại lý và Jimmy, hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Huy chương vàng * Time - Hoàn thành nhiệm vụ trong thời gian 05:00 * Dirt Nap - Hạ gục người làm vườn ở chế độ đột nhập. (Stealth) * Can't Touch This - Khi đánh nhau với Simeon không để Michael bị thương. Sau nhiệm vụ * Người chơi có thể gọi cho Dave Norton ở nhân vật Michael. Dave sẽ hỏi chuyện giữa Michael và Amanda ra sao, Tracey và Jimmy có ổn tất không thì Michael nói dối ông ta rằng mọi chuyện đều bình thường. Los Santos Shepherd Newspaper "Traffic accidents are common enough in Los Santos. Traffic accidents involving parked cars are not uncommon. Traffic accidents involving cars parked inside a dealership are still unusual, however, but that is just what happened yesterday in Pillbox Hill. A deranged or possibly drunk joyrider drove his car straight into the showroom of Premium Deluxe Motorsport. The owner, Mr. Simeon Yetarian, was injured in the accident, but the driver fled the scene before cops could get there. Mr. Yetarian told our reporter "I am a well-known philanthropist and charity worker as well as an excellent car dealer. Therefore I can only say it is greatly unfortunate that a chubby alcoholic would consider my showroom an acceptable place to crash his car. I am hoping given all the work I do in the community and especially for race relations that the city will help me pay for the damage." A spokesman for the city commented "we have no comment at this time." Bài đăng Lifeinvader *Jimmy De Santa - "I'm sorry about the shady lease but was it really necessary to destroy the car? And can I get another one? Maybe by tomorrow? Got plans that's all thx." *Lamar Davis - "Thanks again for getting us fired! Last time you get up my face about making dumb moves." *Simeon Yetarian - "All I did for you! You can blame Franklin for blowing your only chance at escaping the ghetto and making a career for yourself in automobile industry. I am glad I withheld your commission now - it will go towards repairing my showroom!" Bài đăng Bleeter *@JimmyDS - "u think uve got it bad dikheads sum mothafucka just robbed my new wheels sux a massif dick lemme tell u." *@PremiumDeluxeMotorsport - "Again I am victim of vicious hate crime. Vandalized and attacked by another racist who cannot stand to see hardworking taxpaying armenian american succeed." Weazel News Car carnage in Pillbox Hill. A car dealership in Pillbox Hill was destroyed, when a joyrider, smashed into the showroom. Premium Deluxe Motorsport has come under investigation for loan scams and high interest rate financing. But the owner, Simeon Yetarian, assured police, that this incident was purely an accident, and not a disgruntled customer. One man witnessed the carnage. "It was crazy as hell, that dude must've been tweakin', I know I am. You got a washing machine I could take apart?" Phần thưởng * Người chơi bây giờ có thể chơi được nhân vật Michael * Có thể sử dụng biệt thự của Michael như một nhà an toàn cho nhân vật này. * Ngoài ra, câu lạc bộ Strip, rạp chiếu phim, Fairground, Golf, và Tennis được mở khóa. Video hướng dẫn File:GTA_5_-_Mission_3_-_Complications_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Complications Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_3_-_Complications_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_3_-_Complications_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Thông tin cơ sở * Khi Michael chĩa khẩu súng lục vào đầu của Franklin trong xe, ông nói khẩu súng Taurus PT92A cỡ đạn 9mm, mặc dù trong cửa hàng vũ khí Ammu-Nation mô tả của khẩu súng cỡ đạn 4,5mm. Thực chất súng Taurus PT92A cỡ đạn 9mm. * Nếu Franklin nhìn vào ghế sau trước khi vào xe, có thể thấy một tấm chăn màu đỏ đặt trên ghế sau và một phần chăn bị nhô lên (có nghĩa là Michael đang trốn trong đó), mặc dù Michael không thể bị phát hiện cho đến khi Franklin vào trong xe và lái đi. * Tiếp cận bất kỳ cư dân nào sẽ dẫn đến một nhiệm vụ thất bại. * Nếu Michael rời khỏi Premium Deluxe Motorsport trước khi đánh bại Simeon trong cuộc chiến, Simeon sẽ báo cảnh sát và nhiệm vụ sẽ thất bại. * Nếu người chơi chuyển sang Franklin sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ, anh ta sẽ điện thoại cho Lamar nói rằng họ bị sa thải vì Lamar không trả chiếc Bagger và Franklin đâm xe vào đại lý. * Sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đến nhà Michael, chiếc xe Buffalo của Franklin có thể vẫn còn ở đó. Bạn có thể để nhờ nó vào nhà để xe của Michael. Chiếc xe có thể xuất hiện tại chỗ đó ngay cả khi Franklin đã đi đến đó bằng bất kỳ xe nào khác. Nếu một trong hai người phá hỏng xe của người kia (ví dụ: Franklin phá hỏng xe của Michael thì Michael sẽ gọi điện trách móc "mày làm cái quái gì với xe của tao vậy" * Nếu người chơi phá hỏng xe của Jimmy trước khi bước vào, Michael sẽ ngay lập tức dí súng vào Franklin khi anh bước vào xe. khi đó sẽ không còn cuộc gọi điện thoại ngắn giữa Franklin và Simeon, thay vào đó Michael xe nói "bạn chỉ cần tiếp tục lái xe nơi bạn đã đi " để "đưa tôi đến nơi bạn sẽ về". * Nếu người chơi lái xe quá xa đại lý hoặc đi bằng một đường khác trái với ý muốn của Michael, ông sẽ sẽ đánh vào gáy Franklin bằng khẩu súng lục và nhiệm vụ sẽ thất bại. * Người chơi có thể giết Carlos mà không làm hỏng nhiệm vụ bằng cách sử dụng vũ khí cận chiến hoặc bằng tay. Giết chết anh ta sẽ không ảnh hưởng đến cốt truyện mặc dù anh ta sẽ hồi sinh tại biệt thự sau đó. * Sử dụng chế độ đột nhập, có thể đi xung quanh căn nhà mà không bị phát hiện. có thể thấy Amanda tán tỉnh với huấn luyện viên quần vợt trong nhà bếp, Jimmy có thể được thấy trong phòng chơi game của mình, và Tracey sẽ nằm trên giường, nói chuyện điện thoại (nhưng lưng cô ấy sẽ quay ra cửa). Jimmy bị phân tâm bởi trò chơi, thực tế là Franklin có thể đứng ở bục cửa và không bị chú ý. * Khi kết thúc nhiệm vụ, Michael có thể vào lại đại lý và lấy bất kỳ chiếc xe nào đang được trưng bày. Nếu người chơi lưu một chiếc xe trong hầm của mình, chiếc xe sẽ vẫn ở đó khi lần sau người chơi vào nhà để xe. * Ngoài ra, có hai nhân vật chính gặp nhau sau nhiệm vụ này (có lẽ là cách dễ nhất để Michael chạy lên con đường từ đại lý đến Franklin, hoặc ngược lại) sẽ tiết lộ một cuộc trò chuyện độc đáo cho điểm đó trong câu chuyện. Michael xin lỗi vì đã thất bại trong công việc của Franklin, và Franklin xin lỗi vì đã cướp đi BeeJay XL của Jimmy. Cuộc trò chuyện kết thúc với Michael yêu cầu Franklin ghé qua một ly bia, mở đường cho nhiệm vụ tiếp theo, Father/Son. Nếu Michael hoặc Franklin gặp lại như thế này, thì cũng không muốn đi chơi. Thay vào đó, Michael sẽ tuyên bố là bận rộn, hỏi "Có quan trọng không?", Hoặc Franklin sẽ yêu cầu có một cuộc hẹn. Hoạt động của bạn bè sẽ có sẵn cho hai nhân vật chính sau này trong trò chơi hoặc nếu một cuộc gọi đến người khác sử dụng số điện thoại trực tiếp (328-555-0156 cho Franklin hoặc 328-555-0108 cho Michael). * Nếu bạn sử dụng khả năng đặc biệt của Franklin trong khi Michael ngồi dậy và đặt khẩu súng vào đầu, BeeJay XL sẽ phóng tới. * Người chơi không nhất thiết phải đánh gục Carlos để vào nhà mà họ có thể lấy chiếc xe không làm cho anh ta hoảng sợ. Tuy nhiên, mục tiêu đánh gục sẽ bị hủy. * Trong phiên bản thử nghiệp, Franklin sẽ leo lên dây leo để vào nhà Michael. Điều hướng }} de:Komplikationen en:Complications es:Complicaciones fr:Complications hu:Complications pl:Komplikacje pt:Agravantes ru:Complications tr:Complications Category:Nhiệm vụ Category:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA V